Halloween Sweets
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Gabriel likes sweets. Sam is sweet. Candy. I honestly have no explanation for this...it's fluffy? T for language


"Heyo, Sammykins!" Gabriel shouted as he appeared in the motel room. The younger Winchester jumped, still not used to the archangel's shouts of presence.

"What d'ya want, Gabriel?" Sam sighed from his place on his bed. He closed his laptop, knowing with the attention hog now here he'd not be getting anymore work done.

"I got bored. Also, what's with all the people in costumes 'nd stuff?" the trickster flopped onto Sam's bed and crawled closer to the brunet.

"It's Halloween. Little kids dress up and go to houses to get free candy. Teenagers'll go to costume parties and I have no idea what adults are supposed to do. They still dress up, anyway."

"Yeah, I saw the costume labels for adults. Let's see," Gabriel counted off from his fingers, "Slutty nurse, Slutty devil _or_ angel, Sexy cop. Yeah I totally can't figure out what 'adults' are doing on Halloween. Is that where Dean went?"

Sam snickered and shook his head, running a hand through Gabriel's hair, "No, he went to candy for the trick-or-treaters. Apparently people in this town are so friendly they trust complete strangers in shady motels with candy for their kids."

Gabe sat up, crossing his legs on the bed, "You should just give me all the candy and tell them you're out!" he suggested excitedly.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, no." he stood to head to the bathroom, "Good luck fighting Dean for the extra bag he'll buy…" Sam called before shutting the squeaky door.

* * *

When Sam came out minutes later, his brother was pinned to the wall as Gabriel rifled through the candy bags for a treat. "Bingo! Crunch bar!" he peeled off the wrapper and jammed the whole bar in his moth at once.

"Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?!" Sam shouted. Startled, the archangel dropped the older Winchester to his feet. Dean rubbed at his neck that had been tossed back several times, snatching the bag away from Gabriel. There was a knock on the door, so Dean tended to the children, muttering about angel dicks or something.

Sam pulled Gabe aside, "Are you okay? Seriously, you're really crazy today…"

"I'm fine." Gabriel huffed, switching feet and yanking his elbow free from Sam's grip. "It's just…all the candy and sugar and sweets is kinda…"

"Making you hyper?" Sam finished, receiving a nod from the trickster. "Then maybe we should keep you away from can-"

"No!" Gabe jumped, hanging onto Sam's jacket, "I want it!"

Sam peeled the shorter man's fingers off of him, "Gabe, if you're gonna be all crazy, then we need to keep you away. Why not…I dunno…fruit. At least it's sweet?"

Gabriel let out a whine but ultimately gave in. He disappeared and was back within seconds carrying buckets of strawberries and chocolate, "Happy?"

"No."

"Sammyyyy!"

"The chocolate, Gabriel." Sam crossed his arms before the angel weakly began to pull on his arms.

"But I was gonna share it with you!"

"Yeah, sure you were." The chocolate disappeared and Gabriel flopped back onto Sam's bed. Dean dangled a KitKat over the archangel's face, teasing him by elevating it just above his grasp. "Dean…"

"What?" Dean put his arms behind his back, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Dick." Gabe rolled over onto his belly, groaning into the comforter. Sam came and sat back beside him, pushing Dean away childishly toward the door to handle the kids.

"C'mon, you're a freaking angel, you don't even need to eat. Especially not candy." Sam murmured, leaning over the trickster and tangling his fingers in his hair.

"But I want them!" he shouted into the mattress. Sam snickered, nuzzling his nose in the back of Gabe's head.

"You're fine, Whiskey Eyes. Why d'ya want sweets so bad?"

Gabriel rolled over and laid his head down on Sam's lap, "I like sweet things. Any sweet things; like you." He snatched the hunter's hand and laced their fingers together.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, right."

"No, 'm serious. I bet if you gimme a kiss, I won't need any candy for the rest of the night…" Gabriel pulled on his most childish face, faking innocence with a rub to his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, dipping down and placing a chaste kiss to his archangel's lips. From the doorway they could hear gagging noises made by Dean. The pair laughed and Gabe stole another kiss, just to see Dean's teasing throw-up face.

"You two are disgusting…" Dean snickered.

**EARLY HALLOWEEN SABRIEL BECAUSE REASONS.**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed~!**


End file.
